


Deceit

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Elder God, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Kiss, Headcanon, Mortal Kombat 11, Other, Psychic Abilities, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: What the Psychic knows is what the Titan knows





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Karen

When Raiden arrived in a crackle of lightning, he found the room in ruins, many of the Elder Gods have vanished. It only meant that Kronika's temporal Armageddon had claimed them.  
  
"It is too late," Raiden realized.  
  
"Blame yourself for the Elder Gods' deaths, Raiden."  
  
Hearing that voice, he turned behind him to find Cetrion descending to see him.  
  
"Your actions have irrevocably altered Kronika's golden balance of light and dark," she explained. "Shinnok's decapitation was the capstone."  
  
The God of Thunder was aware of this when he merged with his future self. He soon realized that Cetrion was still present, yet why was she siding with Kronika?  
  
"You are a paragon of virtue," Raiden recalled. "You should wish evil vanquished!"  
  
"I abide by my Mother's will," Cetrion reasoned.  
  
That was when he recalled Karen saying something about an Elder God paying a visit to her.  
  
"Kronika begot you," he noticed.  
  
"As was my brother, Shinnok. The darkness to my light," she confirmed.  
  
The Goddess approached him.  
  
"Nature demands equilibrium," Cetrion continued. "Balance is perfection."  
  
She placed one arm on Raiden's shoulder.  
  
"You and Karen Barrett have stepped out of your roles, made that balance impossible," she pointed out. "The New Era holds no place for your love."  
  
"You will not succeed," Raiden declared. "I will uphold the vow to my future self and protect Karen Barrett."  
  
Cetrion just smiled at this proclamation.  
  
"How can you protect someone who has a desire to end their life?" the Elder Goddess questioned.  
  
A vision came to Raiden when Cetrion forced a kiss on his lips.

* * *

_Karen released a breath, standing up from her crying spell inside the Desert Base. She had to keep fighting, for the sake of the timeline. If there was still a way to solve this crisis without ending her life, she needed to find one.  
  
"Your mission must continue, my Esper," a familiar voice reminded her in her mind._  
  
_"Mission? My Esper?" Karen questioned, thinking out loud._  
  
_A horrifying realization came to her. Her eyes shined a piercing blue._  
  
_"Esper..." she began softly._  
  
_ When Karen was small, she had a chance encounter with Kronika. The Titan could have ended her life for overhearing. Instead, she placed a portion of her power in the child. Karen's eyes narrowed out of shock._  
  
_ "Take my hand and receive my power," Kronika's voice echoed in the present day. "What you see is what I see. What you hear is what I hear."_  
  
_ Karen was a spy for the Keeper of Time, and she never knew it until now. Her eyes restored to normal while she spiraled further into despair._  
  
_ The revelation made her scream out of terror._

* * *

When their lips parted, Raiden was alarmed. He realized that this is what Dark Raiden meant by a great evil, but he and others missed signs of her growing suicidal ideation.  
  
"No..." Raiden whispered.  
  
"Kotal Kahn is under enemy capture, Raiden," Cetrion reminded him, letting go. "The combined might of Outworld and the Netherrealm will keep your forces at bay while my Mother finishes her work."  
  
She turned and walked away. When she hovered away, she took one final look at the deity.  
  
"You were right to have been fond of the Esper," she noted. "She was a good soul."


End file.
